Love Evolution
by flamekitty84
Summary: Rika Nonaka does not want to end up like her mother...heartbroken...therefore she refuses to fall in love...that is...until she just so happens to gaze into the ocean blue eyes of a brown haired boy...
1. Love is Pointless

_**Y**ep...this is the first chapter of my story **L**ove **E**volution I'm not going to explain or describe any of the characters in the chapters but I will have a page with all the main character's profiles. I might describe some of the minor characters but you might want to keep the profiles page up for reference while you're reading the chapters...just in case you want to know what they look like er somethin...I don't know if that made sense or not...but I'll post up profiles later on..._

_**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Digimon or any of it's characters...and I probably never will...but I do, however, own my characters, which are all names listed below that are not copyrighted to Bandai..._

_Rika and Ryo © **B**andai/Digimon_

_Nariko, Kameko, Kaida, Inari, Haruko, Shiniko, Sabyrmon, and all other characters © to me!_

_**And now...on with the story...**_

_

* * *

_

_**C**hapter **O**ne: _

**_Love is Pointless_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Love is pointless. How can something so ridiculous be so attractive to so many people? I don't understand why someone would get into a relationship just to be broken out of it again. Why would they want to go through so much pain?_

_I'll never fall in love. I don't want to end up like my mother…heartbroken by every stupid guy she's ever dated. All they want is sex and that's it. Stupid boys. I'll never let that happen to me…never…I won't follow in my mother's footsteps and end up like her. I'll carve my own path…without the presence of a guy. I won't open up to anyone! I'll live my life without boys and their stupid lies! _

_I will make it through life...alone..._

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

The sun's rays peeked through the blinds and stared in the face of a beautiful young lady. Her strawberry red hair shone in the warm beams which roused her from her sleep. Two bright lavender eyes blinked in an attempt to push out the light. The birds chirped their morning songs and the delicious smell of bacon and eggs filled the air.

She could tell this was going to be a wonderful day for her so she quickly hopped out of bed and made her way to the window, opening the blinds and letting in the summer sun. She smiled, seeing the front yard display of the crystal pond with neatly cut grass surrounding it. Small white lilies bounced around in the water as the cool breeze caressed the pond's surface.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her grandmother calling to her, "Rika, dear! Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming grandma!" Rika smiled, quickly taking her clothes to the bathroom to prepare for the day.

After getting her quick daily shower and taking care of all the little extra's, like brushing her teeth, fixing her hair, etc., she strolled downstairs to meet her mother and grandmother at the table.

"Good morning." Rika said cheerily as she pulled up a chair and sat in front of a plate full of wonderful smelling pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

"Good morning, sweetheart. I assume you slept well?" Her mother smiled her pretty smile at her.

"Sure did Mom…" Rika took her butter knife and cut the first fluffy piece out of her pancakes and stuffed it in her mouth.

Rumiko rambled on about her day yesterday as they all ate their breakfast. Rika, still in her good mood, actually found herself listening to her mother for once. She was surprised to see that she kind of took interest in what Rumiko had to say. But even though she was listening, Rika stayed quiet most of the time while Rumiko and Seiko made conversation and sipped their morning tea.

"Hey Mom?" Rika waited until they paused after their current conversation to speak.

"Yes Dear?" Rumiko turned her attention to her daughter.

"May I go over to Nariko's for a while?" Rika smiled innocently, "Please? I haven't seen her in a long time."

Rumiko smiled back, "Well…I guess there's no harm in that."

Rika pushed her chair back as she stood up, "Thanks Mom. You're the best." Rika put her empty plate in the sink and headed for the door.

"Make sure your back before dark. And no making out with any boys." Rumiko teased as Rika put her shoes on.

"You won't have to worry about that happening, Mom." Rika replied and opened the door. "Oh by the way…thanks for breakfast. It was delicious." She smiled.

"No problem, Hun. Have a good time."

"I will. Bye guys." Rika walked outside into the warm air and gently closed the door behind her.

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Nariko's number as she started down the road, "…hello? Is Nariko there? ...Ok thanks…"

"…Hello?"

"Nariko. Hi. I just wanted to call and see what's up. So…what's up?"

"Oh nothing much since we last talked."

"That's cool. Hey I asked my Mom if I could come over to your place and she said it was ok."

"Oh that's great! I'll call over the rest of the gang and we can hang out at the mall or something!"

"Sounds good. I'll be there in about half an hour."

"Ok. Bye Rika"

"Bye" Just as Rika was putting away her cell phone, she bumped into someone, making her drop the phone. "Watch it!"

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to."

"You better be sorry." Rika looked up and the first things she saw were the ocean blue eyes of a brown haired boy. For a short moment she was lost in those eyes. She felt the waves wash over her as she gazed into a glimmering sea.

The boy picked up her undamaged phone and handed it back to her with a smile.

Rika snapped back to reality and, with a snort, snatched the phone and stuffed it into her pocket. "Watch where you're going next time." Rika turned and continued on her way to Nariko's.

The boy blinked in confusion, but shrugged it off and continued on his way, also.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

Rika knocked on the door of a vast, white, two-story building and waited patiently for Nariko. After a short while, the door swung open and Nariko greeted Rika with a welcoming hug.

"Great to see you again, Rika! Please, come on in." Nariko moved aside and let her in, closing the door behind her.

Rika looked around in awe, "Wow…nice place you got here. Are you all done unpacking yet?"

Nariko sighed, "Unfortunately no…I've been too busy. And I'm the only one who didn't straighten out my room." She smiled.

"Where's everyone else?" Rika took off her shoes and wandered into the living room, admiring the high quality furniture and carpet.

Nariko followed her as she replied, "They're upstairs with Sabyrmon. Not much going on right now. We were just waiting for you to arrive so we can figure out what we're gonna do today." She led Rika upstairs and into her room where Inari, Kameko, Kaida, and Sabyrmon were waiting.

Kameko was sitting on the bed brushing Sabyrmon's glamorous white fur and Inari and Kaida were playing a video game on the floor.

"Hey guys." Rika smiled, glad to see her friends again.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to Rika as she entered the room.

"Hi Rika. It's so nice to see you again. How have you been?" Kameko asked.

"I've been doin alright, I guess." Rika answered as she took a seat beside Kameko and Sabyrmon on the bed.

Kameko continued brushing the winged tiger's fur and Inari and Kaida turned their attention back to their game. Nariko pulled a chair up beside the bed and sat facing the back of the chair with one leg on each side and her arms folded across the back.

"So what are our plans for today?" Rika asked, directing the question to no one in particular.

"I was thinking maybe we could go walk around the mall for a bit and then later go see a movie or something." Nariko replied after a few moments.

"We saw a movie last week, Nariko. Can't we go to like the arcade or something?" Kaida complained, still keeping her eyes glued to the television.

"Well my mom's not gonna be home for another hour so we have some time to think."

"Why do we have to wait for your mom?" Inari questioned.

"Because she has the car, dope. We can't go anywhere without a car." Nariko smiled at the stupidity of that question.

"Ohh….I knew that…"

"…Ok how bout this…we can drop Kaida and Inari off at the arcade and you, Kameko, and I can go to the mall for a while and get our nails done or whatever." Rika suggested after a while's thought.

"Alright…sounds good…..that is if Inari and Kaida can stand being at the arcade all day." Nariko smiled sarcastically as she flicked her eyes toward the girls on the floor.

"I don't know guys….." Kaida sat up after she finally failed to complete a mission in Halo 2, "It's pretty scary in that arcade….." She tried not to smile as she returned Nariko's sarcasm.

Inari turned off the Xbox and sat up also. "Ya...please don't make us go to that terrible place…" Inari was pretty good at keeping a straight face when it came to sarcasm.

Kameko just smiled, still brushing Sabyrmon's fur even though it was pretty much as neat as it could be.

Rika glanced out the window, still kinda impatient, "Hey, can't we just walk? I mean, it's not that far away."

"Ya...I guess we could walk..." Nariko stood up and pushed the chair back into its little corner.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

The three girls that were left after dropping Inari and Kaida off at the arcade down the street walked into the enormous mall where they spent most of their afternoon hours just wandering around the place. It was a Saturday, which meant the mall was extra busy and was crammed with loads of people…including hot guys. ;)

After only a couple of hours the girls were tired of walking so they plopped down on a bench and watched the people pass by.

"Oh…get a load of that hottie, Rika." Nariko, keeping her eyes glued to a black-haired boy, gently jabbed Rika in the ribs and gestured toward him with her eyes.

Rika at least had to glance, but when she did the boy looked in her direction and saw her looking straight at him. Rika quickly turned to face Nariko again.

Nariko smiled and glanced back at the boy, "O Rika. He's checkin u out. I think he thinks you like him." She teased, making a small blush creep up Rika's cheeks.

"Shut up, Nariko…he is not."

"Ya he is. Oh my God, he's walking over here!"

Rika jerked her head up and met the boy's eyes again, but he hadn't moved a bit. He smiled at her and Rika slightly blushed once again, but managed a smile. She turned back to Nariko and punched her in the arm for embarrassing the hell out of her in front of a cute guy. And even though she really didn't care, she couldn't help but blush.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Nariko said as she rubbed her shoulder.

"Don't ever do that again! That was embarrassing!"

Nariko smiled and glanced off in a different direction, spotting a very attractive blonde. He had a small goatee on his chin and owned two of the most gorgeous eyes. He was wearing a plain white T-shirt and baggy blue jeans which covered up most of his white tennis shoes. A deep blue stocking cap, which had the word 'Nanigashi' written on the front, covered up most of his semi-long blonde hair and almost covered his ears. He was leaning up against the wall across from them with his arms crossed over his chest.

He looked up and saw Nariko staring, Rika just looking, and Kameko stealing a glance now and then. He flashed a half-smile which made Nariko blush.

"Oh my God, he smiled at me!" Nariko, beaming with happiness, waved to the handsome blonde.

Rika rolled her eyes and leaned back trying to get as comfortable as the wooden bench would allow her.

The young man put his hands in his pockets and sauntered on over to them, dragging his shoes on the ground which were obviously at least one size too big.

Kameko froze, wandering what she would do if he sat beside her, because there was barely any room anywhere else on the fairly small bench.

Nariko shoved Kameko over to the end of the bench and scooted over so he could sit between Rika and her.

The blonde made himself comfortable between Nariko and Rika, with both arms across the back of the bench behind both girls, "How's it goin, ladies?"

Nariko crossed her bare yet beautifully tan legs and fixed her short, blue jean skirt over them so nothing was showing, "Hi. My name's Nariko Takahashi…"

"Takahashi…I've heard that name somewhere before…"

Nariko blushed again, unable to hold it back, "Oh you have? Well my mom's kinda in the modeling business with Rika's mom, so you might have heard my mom's name somewhere. Her name's Nozomi Takahashi."

"Ya, that's it…Nozomi. So which one of you ladies is Rika?"

Rika took a glance at the blonde and finally spoke up, "That'd be me…"

He smiled as he looked over at the red-head, who was staring off in the other direction.

"So what's your name?" Nariko interrupted, not wanting him to get too attached to Rika instead of her.

"…Nanigashi…Haruko Nanigashi" He kinda tilted his head down in her direction so she saw the word written on his hat.

"Sexy…" Nariko smiled a somewhat evil smile at him and stood up, "So you wanna go walk around or something? We're not getting much done sitting here."

"I guess. I got nothin better to do." Haruko stood up and followed Nariko into nothingness as she led him through the mall, Rika and Kameko not far behind.

Kameko sighed, kinda bummed because she didn't even get introduced. She would have spoken up and done it herself if she weren't so shy all the time. She shook it off and caught up to the group, hoping later on Haruko would at least ask for her name.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

Rika, having got fed up with Nariko trying to impress Haruko, had gone her separate way after a couple of hours and was followed by Kameko, who considered Rika to be closer to her than Nariko. Unfortunately, Nariko and Haruko were always somewhere near them as if they were following them around the whole mall. Rika, hoping to lose them, had stopped in Hot Topic, a place Nariko would maybe never go even if her life depended on it. But since Haruko was with her and he apparently liked Hot Topic, Rika found herself watching Nariko flirting with Haruko…again. Rika decided to just wait outside and she and Kameko found their way out of the mall.

Rika went and sat on the curb and Kameko sat beside her.

"This is really starting to piss me off…" Rika blurted out after a few seconds of silence.

"..What is…?" Kameko said in her quiet little voice.

"THIS!" Kameko kinda jumped at Rika's answer, "Every time she sees a cute guy she always has to act like she's better than everyone else! I mean…I don't really care if the guy likes me or not…It's not like I wanna get with him!" Rika was obviously a little mad but she wasn't making the problem a huge deal, "It's just that she thinks he's gonna like me better than her so she tries to act like something she's not. She knows I won't try to win him over. I don't want to have to deal with a stupid boyfriend. All they do is cause problems and screw everything up…"

Kameko just kept quiet cause she wasn't really the conversational type.

Both of the girls were as silent as falling snow and Rika paused a while before apologizing, "Sorry Kameko…I just don't think I like her as much as I used to when we were little…She's changed so much since her father almost died in that car accident…"

"…I know what you mean Rika…and its ok…you don't have to apologize…"

"Thanks Kameko." Rika smiled at her, thankful that she had a friend like her.

Kameko smiled back, "No problem…But I think we should talk to Nariko…I mean if it's bothering you, we should do something about it…….right?"

Rika gazed out into the street and locked her eyes on a sign in a window, "…Ya….I guess so…"

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

After what seemed like a million years, Nariko, followed by Haruko, finally came through the doors and out into the cold of the night.

Rika, having heard the doors, glanced up at the two just as Nariko wrapped her arms around Haruko's neck. Rika looked away…not wanting to invade their privacy…which wasn't so private because….well….they were at the mall…

Nariko smiled and gave the boy a kiss on the cheek…which apparently…was a huge mistake…….

"What the hell do you think your doing!"

Nariko looked past Haruko to see a beautiful, slim girl storm up to them, her anger directed at Nariko.

"He's mine! What makes you think you can go around kissing MY boyfriend like that!

Nariko blinked in confusion because Haruko had told her he was single… "I'm sorry…I didn't know."

"Ya you better be sorry! Cause if I ever catch you doing something like that again I swear I'll hunt your ass down, bitch!"

Nariko raised both her eyebrows as if daring her to say something else, "What did you just call me?"

"You heard me! I don't have to repeat myself!" The girl was looking Nariko up and down as if she was lower than dirt.

"Shiniko, I can explain…" Haruko tried to get the girl to direct her anger at him instead.

Shiniko glared at him with fire in her eyes, "You just stay the hell out of this, Haruko!"

Nariko, getting mad now, started fighting back, "Don't yell at him! It was MY fault, not his!"

"I know it's your damn fault! And you're gonna get what's comin to you, you fuckin whore!"

"Oh that's it…" Nariko dropped her purse and flung herself at Shiniko, landing on top of her. She grabbed her by her hair and smashed her head off the pavement. Shiniko dug her nails into Nariko's arms and pushed her off, but Nariko still had a firm grip on her hair and she wasn't about to let go…

* * *

_**H**ope you guys like my story! **I** promise it will get better later on...hopefully...but ya...check back later for updates..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**F**inally...I've realized I'm never going to get anywhere with the second chapter...so I left it as it was...and...here it is..Ta Da!!_

_**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Digimon or any of it's characters...and I probably never will...but I do, however, own my characters, which are all names listed below that are not copyrighted to Bandai..._

_Rika and Ryo © **B**andai/Digimon_

_Nariko, Kameko, Kaida, Inari, Haruko, Shiniko, Sabyrmon, and all other characters © to me!_

_**And now...on with the story...**_

_

* * *

_

_**C**hapter **T**wo: _

**_

* * *

_**

By now the people that were coming out of the mall had slowly formed a crowd around the two girls, cutting Haruko off from Nariko and his girlfriend.

Rika, noticing the circling crowd and the familiar screams, quickly stood up and tried to see over the ring of people. Kameko, kinda scared, also stood up but stayed out of the way.

Rika tried to push through the crowd to where she feared her best friend was in her first fight. Nariko was never the person to start a fight…and plus…no one really had any problem with her so Rika was hoping it wasn't her.

Rika shoved her way past everyone and finally emerged into the open space where she saw what she had hoped not to see...

Shiniko had Nariko pinned under her with her hands around Nariko's neck, trying to choke the poor girl. Nariko was staring up at her angrily with her hands clenched around Shiniko's wrists, trying to pull her away from her.

Rika was not about to just sit there and watch. She ran up to the girls and kicked Shiniko in the side, making her fall off Nariko and onto the pavement. Rika grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her up off the ground only to knock her back down. She brought her fist back and, with amazing force, thrusted it right into Shiniko's face…Shiniko sprawled back onto the ground with a bloody nose.

Rika, who was as mad as hell at this point, pulled the girl back to her feet and got close enough to her face so only she could hear.

"…If you ever hurt any of my friends again…I _will_ kill you……and not lose a second of sleep over it……"

Rika practically threw her back to the ground without waiting for her reply. She turned and helped Nariko to her feet, "Are you ok…??"

Nariko put her hand gently on her aching throat, "Ya…..I'm ok…..thanks for helping me, Rika…..I really apprici…"

"It was nothing….." Rika cut her off, "It's what friends do….but next time….try to settle it without beating the cra…"

The sound of metal against bone silenced everyone in the crowd including Rika. Her eyes widened and she slowly fell to the concrete below her…

Nariko looked up to see Shiniko holding a thick metal pipe. She smiled at Nariko as the blood trickled down her own face and splattered on the sidewalk. She lifted the pipe and her expression turned to stone, "Your next, bitch…"

Nariko turned to run but her face met with the flesh of someone's neck. The pipe came no more than 8 inches to the back of Nariko's head when it stopped.

Nariko looked up at the boy without moving her head and she immediately fell in love with his yes. She realized she might be in the way and moved off to the side, keeping her eyes fixed on his.

The boy stepped closer to Shiniko and tried to calm her rage while still holding onto the pipe so she wouldn't be able to hurt anybody else.

Haruko, who had been trying to push his way to the fight, finally emerged and took over in calming Shiniko. He took the pipe from her and spoke to her in a voice that made her burst into tears. She ran and disappeared within the crown which was starting to lose interest in what was happening and also began to leave.

Nariko was kneeling beside Rika when the boy who saved her walked to her side, "Do you think she'll be ok??"

Nariko looked over at him as he kneeled down beside her, "Ya…she's a tough girl…she'll make it…"

He smiled "Ya...I guess your right"

"Can you stay with her while I go get my friends…??"

"Sure"

"Thank you…"

Nariko hurried down the street to the arcade and came back ten minutes later with Kaida and Inari, who were scared to death hoping Rika was alright. They all huddled around Rika, wondering what they should do.

"We should take her back to your house since it's just down the street." Inari suggested to Nariko, who was so flustered she couldn't even think.

"Good idea…"

"I can carry her if you want."

There was a short pause and then everyone looked up at the boy. He smiled at them.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

Rika opened her eyes and looked around wondering where she was. She blinked to try to clear up her vision but when she did she saw nothing but deep, dark woods.

"Hello???" She called out into the darkness, "Is…anyone out there???"

Silence.

She took a step forward and sunk into the soft, mushy, ground. She looked down and growled to herself as she tried to unstick her shoe. She pulled as hard as she could but she wasn't going anywhere. After almost twenty long minutes of trying, she gave up with a loud sigh.

Her sigh echoed off the trees and came back to her as a loud growl which made her jump. She looked around but couldn't see past the shadows. She stood still and silent as her heart beat loudly inside her chest. She tried to swallow but her throat wouldn't let her.

"…Who's…there…" She managed to say in a soft, shaky voice.

Silence…….

Rika tried to move again but the mud was hardening around her ankle. Rika tried one more desperate tug and immediately froze.

……………….Thump…………….Thump………..

Trying to make it look like she wasn't even alive, Rika stood as still as a post. She heard the thing stop behind her and her breathing increased dramatically. She stood there for no longer than ten seconds before she couldn't take it anymore and pulled one more time. She managed to slip her foot out of her shoe and she whirled around to face lunging jaws lined with a thousand teeth.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

Rika sprang up in a cold sweat and looked around to see all her friends sitting around the edge of the bed, talking quietly among themselves. She slowed her breathing, realizing she wasn't dead.

"Hey! Rika's awake!"

Rika recognized Nariko's voice and looked over in the door as she walked in with a bowl of steaming soup. She walked around the group and set the bowl on the nightstand so Rika could get it whenever she felt like eating.

"I thought you'd never wake up."

Rika blinked and looked around what she assumed was Nariko's room. Her gaze fixated on someone she remembered from before. She couldn't see all of him because he was sitting on the floor but she remembered the spiky brown hair and the captivating blue eyes.

"Who is that…" She asked Nariko quietly and gestured to the boy.

"Oh, this is Ryo Akiyama." Nariko replied with no intent on keeping Rika's question a secret.

Hearing his name, Ryo looked up.

"He said he saw you walking down the street one day and he was going to introduce himself but you walked away."

"He's a pretty interesting person if you actually listen to him." Inari said to Rika from across the room. She was raiding Nariko's closet, having nothing better to do.

"Well why the hell is he here???" Rika raised her voice to the point where her head hurt. She felt dizzy for a moment but regained her strength quickly.

"Well…" Nariko began, "That stupid bitch, Shiniko, hit you in the back of the head with a metal pipe and you were out cold. Then she came after me but Ryo here saved me and offered to carry you to my house so you could rest."

"I swear I'm gonna kill her the next time I see her…" Rika uncovered herself and moved to the side of the bed where she used the nightstand to aid herself in standing.

Ryo, seeing the girl having trouble, stood up and offered to help but Rika just glared at him.

"I don't need your help, Akiyama…." She stopped and looked around, "…Where's your _boyfriend_, Nariko??"

"He's not my boyfriend." Nariko blushed, "And I don't know where he is….I think we left him at the mall."

"Oops…."

"Ah well…" Rika replied, "He'll get over it. Thanks for letting me rest guys…but I think I'm gonna head home."

"Would you like me to walk with you??"

"No, Akiyama…I'm perfectly capable of walking myself home." Rika stood up on shaky legs and headed for the door.

* * *

Ok...I'm kinda stuck now...so if you guys could help me out...I need a plot of some sort...I'm kinda just writing from the top of my head so I have no clue whats gonna happen...If you have any ideas for me that would be great...also tell me what you think of the story so far...if I need to change anything or rewrite anything, tell me please...thank you!!!! 


End file.
